


Open Door

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Doors [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Multi, Romance, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen laid in her bed, listening the sounds in the night, the deep breathing of the two men in the next room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Door

The doors between their rooms were open, the maids sent away for it was night, and late, and the King should bed the Queen, since it wasn't her seclusion period. Gwen laid in her bed, listening the sounds in the night, the deep breathing of the two men in the next room, Merlin's soft moans. Some part of her smiled, remembering that he was always girlish about being touched. She couldn't see them, and didn't need to: in her mind, she could see their soft touches and deep kisses.

She didn't mind the slightest that her husband loved another – in her heart, she thought it was better that way. He'd never be her truest, deepest love, and even if her beloved couldn't be with her in this life, she'd never forgive herself if she had Arthur's sole love knowing that she wouldn't – couldn't – feel the same. It didn't hurt her, as some thought it did. On some nights – although this wasn't one of them – they'd come for her as well, and she knew she wasn't just sharing Arthur's bed, but that they were sharing their love. And when Merlin's eyes met her, there was no jealousy, but a deep and true loyalty before their lips crashed and she sunk into a confusion of limbs and bones, touches and kisses, torn apart and sewed together by the sincerity of their feelings for each other.

On the other side of the wall, Merlin had his fingers deep into the flesh of Arthur's back, his full lips partially open, gasping for air as he moved upon his King's lap. There were teeth in his shoulders, biting and asking for faster, deeper, harder without the need of words. There were white fingers in his dark hair, pulling him closer and a delicious swelling between his legs. He was naked, open, bare – body, heart and soul – for there was nothing he needed to hide and no one he should hide from as his eyes shone with gold, his body shivering with pleasure and coming undone by it, while the Queen smiled at them from the doorway, blessing their love as she always did, even when she didn't share it's moments.

There was no reason for closed doors between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Well, this is dedicated to those who said I should continue "Closed Doors"; so I tried, although I don't think it's nearly as good as the first one - and I hope no one felt offended by Gwen's presence in their chamber and bed, but I wished it to be compliant with S4 and I don't see neither Merlin nor Arthur as someone who'd betray her; so I'd rather strech _her_ as someone who'd accept _this_.


End file.
